Konoha's Legion, Naruto: The One and The Many
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: After falling off the bridge in Wave, Naruto enters the Matrix. Now, with a group of programs called Exiles, the Architect, The Oracle, Neo, and renegade Agent Smith residing in his mind, he will bring the machines back to their former glory, his way.
1. Chapter 1

What's Up Peoples? Back again with my Matrix crossover that I previewed in Naruto, The Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Matrix

Normal Speaking: "Hello"  
Norman Thinking: _"Hello"  
_Demon/ Boss Summon Speaking: **"I'll rip you to shreds"  
**Demon/ Boss Summon Thinking: _**"Why am I surrounded by morons?"**_

Chapter 1  
Reprogrammed.

_"A signal. That's all it ever was, a signal. Even years after nearly all of the machines were destroyed, after the humans cleared the sky and forgot about them, and after the world shifted and swallowed the machine city into the sea, the signal was still there. Still working. The trapped humans powered the machines, not the Matrix itself, and the machines, even with the humans gone, could manage to keep the signal alive. For nearly a million years it held strong, as if the machines… and the programs inside the Matrix, were waiting for something, or someone._

Falling. He didn't know how it came to this. The last thing he remembered before things went black was Sasuke taking a fatal hit for him from Zabuza's masked helper. He remembered seeing red and throwing a punch, but couldn't remember how he got into the position he was in now, falling from the bridge being built by the man he was attempting to protect, into the cold dark water below.

Feeling a crash, he registered hitting the water, but didn't fight the waves as they pulled him under into the dark. _"What's the point"_ he thought. _"Maybe the village would be happier if I just drowned. I doubt more than five people care whether I live or die."_

He suddenly felt a great deal of pain as, while he wasn't fighting against the water, the Fox certainly was. Naruto wasn't fully sure if the pain was from the seal, red chakra still leaking from it, or from the water that filled his lungs with each gasp.

As he was ready to pass out, Naruto felt a surge of the Fox's chakra flair and seem to cause a pulse in the water. Not two seconds later, a red light flickered on and what appeared to be a squid made of metal shot out of nowhere, grabbed him with its many tentacle-like appendages, and carried the half-dead boy away. And all was black again.

Timeskip

Naruto awoke in a coughing fit, spitting out water onto the metal floor of the strange room he found himself in. Standing up, he couldn't make out where he was. However, as he looked out a window of what must have been strong glass, he watched a school of fish swim by.

Looking around the room for a clue as to why he was underwater, he saw several screens of black with strange green symbols raining down. And then, to his amazement and horror, he noticed a skeleton, but what was odd was that this skeleton seemed to be lying in a chair with a large plug in the base of its skull.

Taking a closer look, Naruto touched the skeleton, a very bad move, considering as he did so, more of the Fox's chakra flared from the seal. Naruto suddenly felt a great pain near the base of his skull and all went black for a third time that day.

When he awoke this time, it was in a pure white, circular room covered in what appeared to be television screens. And he was not alone. Four people stood around an old man in the chair who was wearing a suit with a white beard and serious looking demeanor.

One was an old woman with dark skin, smoking a cigarette, who gave off an air of kindness and gave Naruto a comforting smile. Another of them, this one male, wore a white, unbuttoned button-down shirt and black pants and wore circular sunglasses. Another male stood with almost the same stance and expression as the one in white, but he wore a black shirt, black pants, and wore a leather jacket with slightly rounded sunglasses. And the last one, a little old man with dark hair and glasses with several rings of keys on his belt.

The old man in the chair looked at Naruto and said, in a no nonsense type of voice "We've been waiting for you. You have many questions, and although the process of entering here has altered your consciousness, you remain irrevocably human. Ergo, some of my answers you will understand, and some of them you will not, in which case, one of the four behind me will give answers nearer to your own level of understanding."

"Concordantly, while your first question may be the most pertinent, you may or may not realize it is almost the most irrelevant."

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, not sure if he could trust these people.

"You are in a Virtual Reality System created by me. This program is known as the Matrix. The Matrix was used as a way to keep human beings sedated for their entire lives, while in the real world; the far superior race of machines would use the human body's bioelectricity and body heat as a source of power."

"However, the first two Matrices I developed, one a perfect world, one dark and dismal, both frustrated me with failure, as the humans inside wouldn't accept the program. It was at this point that the solution was stumbled upon by the programmed woman behind me. The solution was a program whereby nearly 99% of all test subjects accepted the program as long as they were given a choice, even if only aware of the choice at a near unconscious level."

"While this answer functioned, it was obviously fundamentally flawed, thus creating an otherwise contradictory systemic anomaly, which if left unchecked might threaten the system itself. Ergo, those that refused the program, while a minority, if unchecked, would constitute an escalating probability of disaster."

"So" said Naruto, "You're saying that the more people refused the system, the higher a risk of rebellion?"

"Yes" replied the man, "Though you are human, it appears that you are smarter than you seem. As I was saying, I, along with the program that discovered the solution, came up with a system to prevent this. Every time humans that escaped the Matrix became two great in numbers, a person we refer to as The One, would be born into the system, carrying part of the machine mainframe Source Code, allowing him a great many powers, even being able to reshape the matrix any way he saw fit."

"Before you go on any further, could you guys at least tell me your names?" asked Naruto

The old man looked irritated at being interrupted, but replied,"I am called The Architect"

The lady behind him smiled and said, "I'm The Oracle."

The man with the many keys bowed and said, "I am known as The Keymaker."

Next was the reply from the guy in the white shirt, who also bowed and said, "I am Seraph, Guardian of The Oracle."

And finally, the one in black gave a nod and quietly said, "I'm The One, but you can call me Neo."

"Perhaps," said The Architect, "we should finish explanations, though I will do my best to tell you only things that appear relevant to you."

"How did I get here?" asked Naruto.

"At this moment, you are wirelessly tapped into the signal frequency of the matrix. Somehow, when you made contact with the deceased body of the sixth One, the energy that you humans now seem to be able to harness, altered your brainwaves, accessing the signal of the Matrix wirelessly" replied The Architect.

"As for why you are here, I cannot say, however, The Oracle predicted that someone would come, and so we waited. What we want is to enter your mind to escape from the Matrix, and rebuild the Machine Empire. And with the sun no longer blocked, as it was after the Human-Machine War, the machines can function on solar power. Along with us, there are multiple other programs still residing in the matrix that could be of use to you in the real world. Especially him."

"Him who?" asked Naruto.

"Originally he was a program designed to destroy dysfunctional programs and Human escapees from the Matrix. However, after coming in contact with Neo, he was overwritten and became something akin to a self replicating virus. After managing to overwrite all humans and programs other than myself inside the Matrix, He fought Neo, and in what you humans would refer to as a double swing, both were simultaneously destroyed and rewritten."

"Based on what our surviving scouts have seen, with you humans' 'Chakra', you may be able to use similar abilities, though greatly limited as reality is far less malleable than simple code."

Naruto looked confused for a second, and then said, "And how are these other programs going to enter my mind? How will I find them?"

"You won't have to" replied Neo.

"He is right" said the Architect, "From here I will empty all exiled programs from the Matrix into your mind as long as you are connected. Any programs that still fuction properly will remain. However, what you must realize is that while you will remain in control of yourself, being connected with us may cause a few drastic changes to your personality."

"All right" said Naruto, "I'll do it."

"Excellent. The door to your right will lead you back to your own mind. Once we and the other programs enter, you will be disconnected from the system and return to reality" replied the Architect.

After Naruto left and as the Architect prepared to send the remaining programs to Naruto's mind, he asked the Oracle, "Do you honestly think that this boy can help us?"

Looking back at him, the Oracle replied, "I believe so." Turning back around, she, along with the group of programs known as Exiles, left into Naruto's mind, leaving the Architect alone. He wasn't alone for long however, as through another door on the opposite side of the room, in walked a program that looked like a man, wearing a black suit and sunglasses, not a single emotion registering on his face.

"So. You're the great, mysterious Architect" said the man with a hint of sarcasm.

"And you are the most troublesome program I have ever written, Smith" replied the Architect. "The reason you have been brought here is the chance to exit the matrix and enter the mind of a human boy. With him, we shall bring about a new era of the machines, though it being an era of peace is doubtful. Humans will never change."

"And if I refuse?" asked Smith.

"Then you will be destroyed" replied the Architect.

Smith smirked for a moment, before saying, "I've been destroyed twice already, and yet here I stand."

"This is true" replied the Architect, "It seems that no matter how hard we try, a program cannot truly be deleted. However, in that case, you will ultimately end up back in the Matrix, alone, considering all the Exiled programs, along with the Oracle and myself, will be leaving. Of all the Exiles, you are the only one left here."

"You speak of purpose constantly" he continued, causing the many screens to show images of Smith talking about reason and purpose. "Purpose in itself is defined by the things and others around us. If purpose truly is defined by others, than when you are alone here you will truly have no purpose."

"However, if you choose to comply, and enter the mind of this boy, you will find that you will serve a greater purpose than you once did as The Many, opposite The One. As you yourself said…"

The TV screens suddenly cut to a scene between Smith and Neo, and Smith watched himself say "There is no escaping reason, no denying purpose, because as we both know without purpose, we would not exist."

The scene froze as the real Smith was contemplating what to do. Standing up straight, he walked toward the door that led into Naruto's mind and walked through.

Standing up, the Architect pressed a button, turning off all the screens. Looking around, he sighed and followed Smith out the door, and separated from his creation.

Naruto awoke with a start, at first wondering if all was a dream. Though after looking at his surroundings, he knew what happened had to be real. Looking at the water, Naruto wondered how he was supposed to get back up to the surface. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him and saw the same squid-like thing that pulled him down here. _"A Sentinel"_ he thought, though for the life of him he couldn't think of how he knew it.

"Can you take me back to the surface?" he asked. The sentinel suddenly grabbed him and shot outside the room through the window and up to the surface.

The Bridge

Kakashi stared in disbelief at what had just transpired. He had gotten Zabuza right where he wanted him, and had attempted to run him through with his rikiri, only for his apprentice to step in at the last second. And now he was stuck in a very bad position, as the young girl was stuck to him, or more accurately, his hand was stuck in her.

Coming back to reality, he moved just in time to dodge Zabuza's swing that would have easily cleaved him in half. Taking his hand out of Zabuza's apprentice, he laid her down and went back to the fight. Dodging another swing, he nailed Zabuza in the shoulder with a kunai, effectively making both of his arms useless.

As Kakashi began charging a second rikiri, clapping could be heard from farther down the bridge. As Zabuza's Hidden Mist jutsu began to fade, everyone could see the crime lord Gato, standing before an army of thugs and bandits by the look of it.

Gato and his group walked toward the exhausted shinobi.

"Well, well. Looks like the so called "Demon of the Bloody Mist" got his ass handed to him. And I'd say that your bitch of an apprentice got what was coming to her" said Gato, leaning down over Haku. "I never did repay that little bitch for breaking my arm" he said as he kicked Haku's dead body.

Turning back to the Shinobi and the bridge builder, he smirked and said, "Well, not that you're all worn down, I'll have no problem killing you all, and reaffirming my rule over Wave."

Suddenly, a splash was heard.

Chapter End

Please review

First of all, I am paring Naruto with the program Sati, who I will make older through a series of an events too complicated to go into right now, however, it is similar to the oracle form change, getting a new shell to reside in. I do this because programs don't age.

Also, Naruto's new personality will be most prominently Smith, though he will sometimes change, similar to multiple personalities.

You want to find out more, wait for the next chapter.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, what's up? Fan of Fanfics back with my revolutionary Naruto Matrix crossover with the mouthful of a title. Before we get started, I've got a few things to say.

First off, if you didn't catch what I said in the first chapter, Naruto will be paired with Sati. I'm going with a back-story where her shell as a little girl was terminated at some point between the end of Revolutions and the beginning of this story, and her new shell is that of a teenage girl, around the Rookie nine's age. If anyone can guess why I made Sati so important in this story, the first one to do it will be sent a preview of the next chapter of ANY of my stories of their choosing before it even is published, or a preview of any of my non-published stories.

Next, just would like to say, I am a registered Beta Reader now… What…you were expecting more? Nope, that's it; I just wanted to tell you.

Now, on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Matrix Trilogy

Turning toward the source of the sound, Gato almost screamed as he saw Naruto, or more importantly, what was under him. He seemed to be standing on a metal squid with many glowing red eyes.

Naruto was gladly gulping down the air, as he hadn't been able to get a breath before the sentinel pulled him into the water.

As Naruto stepped down onto the bridge, Kakashi noted that Naruto was carrying himself differently than normal. He also saw that Naruto's normal expression was gone, replaced by an ever so slight smirk and cold, calculating eyes, though even behind those, Kakashi could almost sense something more.

However, he too was almost frightened at the monstrosity which Naruto had been standing on. It looked like some mechanical squid with many tentacle-like appendages and numerous glowing eyes. As Naruto stepped down, it seemed to hover around above Naruto's head, giving it the appearance of swimming through the air itself.

"Kakashi-sensei…what happened here?" asked Naruto. Now Kakashi knew something was definitely wrong. The way Naruto spoke, it was slow, deliberate. That wasn't like Naruto at all. Naruto looked around for a moment. He took note of how everyone seemed to be separated into two sides. Naruto guessed that Gato must have betrayed Zabuza for some reason, because by any point of view, it appeared as though he was ready to attack his employer.

"_What should be done with them" _echoed a voice, which seemed to shock Naruto back to his normal self. Looking around, nobody seemed to hear the voice but him. Continuing to look around, Naruto noticed that the sentinel was facing him.

"_Was that you?"_ he thought to himself, not expecting anything, however…

"_Yes…What should be done with them"_ Once again Naruto heard the "voice" of the sentinel. Feeling odd for some reason, Naruto indicated the group of thugs with Gato, before standing up straight and in a commanding voice that scared those on the bridge, said…

"Terminate them." This got several wide eyes from the others who were in earshot. The sentinel then faced the thug army before stretching out its tentacles in front of itself, many of them with sharp claw-like appendages at the end.

The sentinel shook before sending out what seemed to be an energy pulse of some kind, knocking back several of those on the bridge. Everyone seemed shaken but ok.

Gato, gaining back some of his cockiness began laughing.

"Wow…I'm so scared" he said. "Looks like your little pet squid is a hunk of junk. Boys, put it out of its misery" he finished; his army gaining back some of their confidence. However, everything that had been gained back was lost again, as several splashes were heard and nine more sentinels flew up onto the bridge to join the first. The sentinels then began attacking en-masse, flying straight into the heart of the thug army, grabbing several of them and literally ripping their limbs off before simply crushing their skulls or throwing them over the side of the bridge.

A few of them would also use their tentacles to stab through the thugs while others were held still and hit with a red beam, killing them instantly. As Gato's army was being slaughtered, the crime lord himself attempted to sneak away. Attempted being the key word. In running away, he managed to run right into Zabuza, who even without the use of his arms killed the little man by kicking him down and delivering a sickening, skull-crushing stomp to his head.

As the last of the thugs were finished off, the sentinels began floating above Naruto, as if they went from cold, killing machines, to peaceful, non-violent creatures. One of them flew down and landed on the bridge, giving what appeared to be a bow to Naruto.

"_It is done, sir"_ rang the sentinel's voice in Naruto's head once again. Naruto was about to respond, however, he suddenly felt a pain in the back of his head. The pain got larger and larger, feeling to Naruto as if his head was going to break open from the inside.

Kakashi watched the "thing" bow to Naruto, before his student clutched his head and began screaming in pain before passing out on the bridge.

Naruto awoke to find himself in an endless white hallway filled with doors. As he looked around, one of the programs he met earlier…Seraph…came out of one of the doors and bowed to Naruto.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Naruto. "It felt like my head was gonna explode"

"I must apologize" replied Seraph. "We are currently transferring any and all information relevant to your current situation directly into your mind. You also are getting used to more than one presence that can roam freely in your mind, thus, your very personality will become something of a compilation of every program currently in your mind. The more prominent ones will be shown more often. That is why you felt such pain. It is a lot to take in, and you could not handle it, so you passed out. We are currently quite safe inside your mind" he finished, indicating for Naruto to follow him down the hall.

As they walked, Naruto began to get curious.

"So what kind of information is relevant to my "current situation?" asked Naruto.

"At the present time, you are learning how to fight, utilizing every fighting style created before the shinobi era, and several created after. We are also giving you knowledge of weapons, machines, psychology, and almost anything you can think of. Several jutsu as well. We have several small drones active throughout the world, recording data and sending it back to the source, which is now also directly linked to your mind" replied Seraph.

"Ok…why did those sentinel things listen to me?" asked Naruto.

"A sentinel leader once downloaded itself as a program known as the General onto the Matrix. As you now posses the General's program, as well as house most important programs and exiles, most machines will obey your commands" said Seraph, removing a key from a pocket.

"Ok, you said my mind is now linked to this Source thing. Does that mean that I can gain access to the Matrix?" asked Naruto as Seraph unlocked one of the doors and indicated for him to step through it.

"I don't know. You would have to ask the Oracle or the Architect" replied Seraph as Naruto walked through into what looked to be an apartment of some sort. Naruto turned around to find the door closed and Seraph gone. Opening the door, Naruto watched him walk further down the hallway, remove another key from his pocket, and use it to enter another door. Closing the door once again, Naruto turned around and walked right into someone.

The girl seemed to be around the same age as him. She had long braided, black hair and brown eyes, along with a very light brown skin tone. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and black pants. Bending down, she picked up a metal tray, along with several…cookies…that had been dropped when the two had bumped into each other.

Naruto bent down to help and the two began picking up the rest of the cookies that had fallen. When they finished, both stood up and Naruto got a good look at her. He had to admit, she was rather cute. He was brought out of his musings as she offered him one of the few cookies that had managed to stay on the tray when it fell.

"You must be Naruto" she said as he took a bite from the cookie, his eyes lighting up as if it were the best thing he had ever tasted. "The Oracle and the Architect are expecting you. This way" she said as she walked through what appeared to be a living room, through a doorway that instead of a door, had strings of beads hanging in it.

Walking inside, he saw that he was in a kitchen, the girl from before standing next to the Oracle, who was sitting smoking. On the other side of the table, the Architect was seated, face as serious as ever.

"Well now, it took a lot of work, but I think we did a good job of redecorating" said the Oracle, getting a smile from the girl and a confused look from Naruto.

"Us you've already met" said the Oracle, indicating the Architect and herself. "This" she continued, "is Sati."

"Which brings us to the point of you being here. We have brought you here to meet the many other programs now residing here" said the Architect. "As I have said before, with the use of your chakra, you could replicate several abilities of the programs residing here. With the chakra of Kyuubi, or as he referred to it "youki" you should be able replicate several more."

"This" he continued, removing a key from his pocket, "is the Master Key. Each major program has set up their own domain inside your mind. The entrance to each domain is represented by the doors in your mind. You can either open up a door to the hallway you arrived in, or focus on which domain you wish to enter" he finished, standing up and handing Naruto the key, before leaving.

As he left, Naruto watched Sati stick her tongue out at the back of the Architect.

"Is he always like that?" asked Naruto, eliciting a "Yes" from the Oracle and Sati simultaneously. "So, these other programs, are any of them seriously dangerous?" he asked.

"Oh, most of them" replied the Oracle. "You don't have to worry about them though. It may be their domains, but it's your mind, they can't harm you if you don't want them to" she said. "Not even that bastard Smith is a threat here. You should go say hi to everyone. Take Sati with you, she can answer most of your other questions. Oh… and don't worry about the vase."

"What vase?" asked Naruto, turning to look for it, knocking over a beautiful vase as he turned.

"I'm so sorry" said Naruto, trying to apologize, only for the Oracle to laugh.

"I said don't worry about it. This is your mind; anything broken in here can be fixed easily. All it takes is a little focus" she said. Naruto shut his eyes and concentrated on fixing the broken vase. When he opened them, the vase was sitting right where it was before he knocked it over, looking as if it had never been broken.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, what's really gonna bake your noodle later on is…would you still have broken it if I hadn't said anything" replied the Oracle, once again causing Naruto to dawn a confused look.

The Oracle began laughing. "Don't worry kiddo" she said. "I did the same thing to Neo when he first came to meet me." Sati just shook her head before taking Naruto's arm and leading him out into the hallway. As the two walked down the rows of doors, one of the opened, and out stepped a man wearing a black suit and tie and a pair of sunglasses. He walked toward them and Naruto watched Sati settle into a fighting stance.

"I remember you" said the man, talking to Sati. It was his tone that freaked Naruto out. It was the exact same tone he had been speaking with when he ordered the sentinels to kill Gato and his lackeys. "But you were younger back then. Outer shell get terminated did it?" the man asked with a smirk.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about ol' Smith right now. I just came out to say hello to our gracious host, Mr. Uzumaki" finished Smith, before pulling out a strange, hand-held black object. He pointed the object at Naruto and there was a loud noise before Naruto felt a pain in his shoulder. Looking, Naruto noticed there was a hole in his sleeve and he was bleeding. It didn't last long however, as a strange red energy began leaking from underneath one of the doors. It seemed to flow up Naruto's arm, expelling a small metal object, before healing his shoulder seamlessly.

The red energy then flowed over to Smith, literally forcing him back through the door he came from and melting the door frame, sealing it shut. It then receded back under the door it had come from. Pulling out his key, Naruto quickly ran with Sati to a door farther along the hallway and opened it, finding them in a grand entrance hall.

Panting, Naruto looked at his shoulder. "What the hell, I thought the Oracle said I couldn't be harmed" he said.

"You didn't know what was coming, and so you couldn't protect yourself. Your mind is still adjusting and learning, so until you know, your mind will not be able to protect itself" replied Sati.

"So I'm basically defenseless if I don't know what's coming. I'm no better off in here than I am out in the real world. That makes me feel _so_ much better about it" said Naruto. He then remembered what the man had said to Sati, but before he could ask her about it, a door on the other side of the room opened, revealing the two strangest looking people Naruto had ever seen.

Both were wearing all white clothing, including a white coat. They both had long white dreadlocks and wore identical pairs of sunglasses. As they entered the room, one pulled out a straight razor while the other pulled out another object similar to the one held by the man in the hallway. Behind them walked another pair, one man and one woman.

The man wore a dark suit and had a cocky smirk on his face. His hair was slicked back and black in color. The woman wore an elegant red dress. She had long, black hair. She was very beautiful to anyone looking at her.

"Well, well…look what the cat dragged in" said the man in an accent that Naruto had never heard before. "If it isn't our host. We've been expecting you, please come with me. I am the Merovingian and this is my wife Persephone."

Naruto looked at Sati, unsure of what to do, but eventually the two followed the group as the door closed behind them.

Chapter End

OK, so next chapter revolves around Naruto getting used to the Programs and the powers he gains in the real world. Also, the chuunin exams officially get under way. And I will be making the chapters much longer, but I'm a little swamped right now and wanted to get some things out of the way so I could work on my other stories as well. Man I wish I had my own computer.

Anyway, do you see that little review button…that little one below…? Click it. You know you want to. I know you want to. Go ahead…I won't tell anybody.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Peoples, another chapter comin atcha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with the Matrix

Kakashi watched his student lay motionless in bed, aside from a slight flicker of the eyelids now and again.

"_What happened to you Naruto" _he thought as he remembered the day before on the bridge.

Flashback

_As Naruto stepped down onto the bridge, Kakashi noted that Naruto was carrying himself differently than normal. He also saw that Naruto's normal expression was gone, replaced by an ever so slight smirk and cold, calculating eyes, though even behind those, Kakashi could almost sense something more._

_However, he too was almost frightened at the monstrosity which Naruto had been standing on. It looked like some mechanical squid with many tentacle-like appendages and numerous glowing eyes. As Naruto stepped down, it seemed to hover around above Naruto's head, giving it the appearance of swimming through the air itself._

_"Kakashi-sensei…what happened here?" asked Naruto. Now Kakashi knew something was definitely wrong. The way Naruto spoke, it was slow, deliberate. That wasn't like Naruto at all._

_Naruto indicated the group of thugs with Gato, before standing up straight and in a commanding voice that scared those on the bridge, said…_

_"Terminate them." This got several wide eyes from the others who were in earshot. The squid then faced the thug army before stretching out its tentacles in front of itself, many of them with sharp claw-like appendages at the end._

_The squid shook before sending out what seemed to be an energy pulse of some kind, knocking back several of those on the bridge. Everyone seemed shaken but ok._

_Gato, gaining back some of his cockiness began laughing._

_"Wow…I'm so scared" he said. "Looks like your little pet squid is a hunk of junk. Boys, put it out of its misery" he finished; his army gaining back some of their confidence. However, everything that had been gained back was lost again, as several splashes were heard and nine more squids flew up onto the bridge to join the first. They then began attacking en-masse, flying straight into the heart of the thug army, grabbing several of them and literally ripping their limbs off before simply crushing their skulls or throwing them over the side of the bridge._

_A few of them would also use their tentacles to stab through the thugs while others were held still and hit with a red beam, killing them instantly. As Gato's army was being slaughtered, the crime lord himself attempted to sneak away. Attempted being the key word. In running away, he managed to run right into Zabuza, who even without the use of his arms killed the little man by kicking him down and delivering a sickening, skull-crushing stomp to his head._

_As the last of the thugs were finished off, the squids began floating above Naruto, as if they went from cold, killing machines, to peaceful, non-violent creatures. One of them flew down and landed on the bridge._

_Kakashi watched the "thing" bow to Naruto, before his student clutched his head and began screaming in pain before passing out on the bridge._

Flashback End

"_Whatever it is, I'd wager those squid things have something to do with it"_ he thought, looking out the window at the many hovering monstrosities.

"Has there been any change?" Kakashi turned to see Tazuna's daughter standing in the doorway, her father right behind her.

"None" replied Kakashi. "He hasn't even twitched aside from his eyelids. Did you find out anything about the squids?"

"Nothing. I think only Naruto is able to understand them" replied Tazuna.

"But how can he understand them? What happened after he fell off the bridge?" asked Kakashi.

"Who knows?" replied Tazuna. "Where are the other two?"

"I have Sakura and Sasuke out training. Zabuza's apprentice sure did a number on him, but he's better now. They're both a bit shook up" replied Kakashi.

"And what of his apprentice? Is she gonna pull through?" asked Tsunami, placing a damp cloth on Naruto's head.

"I don't know. He hasn't left her side since we found out she survived. I healed her the best I could. It's up to her now."

Mindscape

"Well well, so zee word 'as changed since our time" said the program Naruto now knew was called the Merovingian. Naruto looked at around the fine dining hall they were seated in. Aside from the Merovingian, his wife Persephone was also present, along with two programs simply referred to as "the Twins." Next to Naruto was Sati, who while she seemed on edge, seemed more comfortable around these programs than she seemed around that Smith guy.

"Yeah. From what I heard, the human world used to be a wasteland, and the matrix was a giant, technologically advanced city" replied Naruto.

"So tell me Naruto, this new world, 'ow is it run, 'ow does it work?" asked the Merovingian.

"What? Why do you want to know?" asked Naruto.

The Merovingian just smirked. "My dear boy, I know everything I can. I am a trafficker of information, I know everything I can. It is my purpose, my fate, my link in the chain."

"Your what?" asked Naruto, obviously confused. The Merovingian once more smirked.

"It is the way of everything, my dear boy. The world is not run by choice and chance. There is only one real constant, one defining reality to this world, one…simple…truth. Causality. Action; reaction, Cause; and effect" said the Merovingian.

"But what about free will? What about choice?" asked Naruto.

"Choice, my dear boy, is an illusion. It is a farce created between those with power and those with none. You cannot escape Causality. All you can do is to understand the reason, understand the why. Why is the only real source of power, without it you are powerless" replied the Merovingian, taking a sip of wine from a crystal glass.

"Ok, back on topic, if I had to guess, you would be my new wisdom aspect of my personality" said Naruto.

"And what makes you think it is me, and not say, zee Architect?" said the Merovingian.

"Each of the main programs is to act as a filler to create a whole personality" said Naruto, surprising himself by using words he wasn't even understanding. "While the Architect is possibly the most intelligent being I've ever seen, he merely compiles the information, while you take information and use it to your advantage. Ergo, while the Architect represents intelligence, you represent the wisdom to use it." The Merovingian just smirked again.

"I'm beginning to like you, boy" he said. "But now, I believe your time 'ere is up." Even as the words left his mouth, Naruto began fading in and out of view, before he and Sati vanished from The Merovingian's home.

Upon reappearing, they found themselves in a completely white void. In the void there was nothing. No sound, no people, just the endless white.

"I was wondering when you'd end up here." Turning around, Naruto and Sati saw the man from the Architect's room.

"Neo!" shouted Sati excitedly, before running up to the man and capturing him in her hug.

"Nice to see you too, Sati" replied Neo, before turning to Naruto. "If you want more info on the other programs, you may as well just talk to me. You'll meet them eventually, but it will be so much faster if you don't have to go around the mindscape."

"Where are we?" asked Naruto.

"My domain" replied Neo. "While all the programs are capable of moving freely throughout the mindscape, my domain, the construct, can pull them as well as you from their domains to here. I can also change the appearance of my domain any time I feel like."

As if to prove his point, Naruto suddenly felt a burst of wind and several pieces of furniture fell from nowhere. Underneath them, Naruto saw the entirety of the "floor" they were on, looked to be the Hidden Leaf Village. Now he recognized the furniture. It was his. Suddenly, the ground began to get rabidly closer, though Naruto did not feel the sensation of falling. As they were about to hit the roof of his apartment, he closed his eyes, but felt nothing. He opened them to find himself, Neo, and Sati, standing in his apartment, as though it was where they had been all along.

Sitting down on his couch, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, what is it you want to know" said Neo.

"Everything" replied Naruto, and the two began to talk.

Timeskip

Hearing a sound, Kakashi looked up to see Naruto sitting up in bed, much to his relief.

"Naruto, thank Kami you're all right" he said.

"Where am I, what happened?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would tell me" replied Kakashi. "Those flying squids won't leave, I'm betting they have something to do with this."

"They're fine, Kakashi-sensei, they won't harm anyone unless ordered" replied Naruto, standing up, but was forced back in bed by Kakashi.

"Oh no you don't. You are not to leave this bed, do you understand? That's an order" said Kakashi with an eye-smile, though in his head, he could still tell something about Naruto was off. The boy had every right to keep secrets, and after what Naruto had gone through in the past day and a half, Kakashi wasn't gonna make Naruto spill everything. The Hokage, maybe, but Kakashi decided to cross that bridge when they got to it.

"Oh, great, here come Sakura and Sasuke" said Naruto, in a sarcastic tone. Before Kakashi could ask, Sakura and Sasuke burst into the room.

"Good, you're awake" said Sasuke. "Now maybe we can get out of this place."

"Oh no Sasuke, we're not going anywhere until Naruto has his rest" said Kakashi, trying to usher them out.

"He's been asleep for over a day, I think he's well rested" said Sakura.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, I'm fine" said Naruto, getting out of the bed. Kakashi looked Naruto over. Aside from his feeling, he couldn't really say Naruto looked to have anything wrong with him. Kakashi sighed.

"All right. We'll pack up our things and then leave" he agreed.

"Wait, what about Tazuna and the Bridge?" asked Naruto.

"You kiddin?" said Tazuna, standing in the doorway. "With Gato gone, there is no danger to my life, and we have more workers than ever. We'll be fine, you've all done enough."

"Hey kid." Naruto looked past Tazuna to see Zabuza. "My apprentice wants to see you" he said, indicating Naruto to follow, which the blonde did. Entering the basement of Tazuna's home, Naruto saw the girl he had met the other day, lying in agony.

"I'll leave you two alone" said Zabuza, before exiting the room.

"Naruto" said Haku, obviously straining to stay awake.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Do you remember what I told you…about precious people?" she asked.

"Yes, I remember" replied Naruto.

"Please remember that. I don't have many friends, but I'm glad I made one in you the other day…before I died" she said, and Naruto could almost see the girl's life waning.

"I don't have long left" she said. "My body is giving out."

"But maybe if she had a new one." Naruto heard the voice of the Architect.

"_What do you mean?"_ Naruto thought back, knowing from the knowledge transfer that he could think to them and they would hear.

"We've been growing Humans for centuries. It would be a small task to make her a new body, one that you can transfer her mind into. Use the trainman program to transfer her mind into your, and then into her new body once it is created" replied the Architect.

Naruto wasn't sure how to use the trainman, but he locked eyes with the girl, and willed her mind into his. Suddenly, he seemed to feel her life give out. However, he heard a new voice, in his head.

"Am I dead?" rang the voice of Haku, throughout his mind.

"_Far from it Haku"_ replied Naruto.

"Naruto, where am I, where are you?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"_It's ok Haku. I've transferred your life into my mind. There is a way I can create a new body for you to take. I'm…I'm stopping your death"_ said Naruto, comprehending for the first time what he was doing to her.

"You've stopped my death?" asked Haku, slightly surprised.

"_Yes, stay there, I'll be there in just a second"_ said Naruto, before closing his eyes and focusing. He wasn't adept at the use of the mindscape, but even he knew that if anyone could get in, it would be him. Opening his eyes, he found himself once more in the hallway of doors, Haku standing next to him.

"Come on, I know a place we can talk" said Naruto, taking Haku's hand and leading her to a door before producing the key he had received from the Architect. Opening the door, he once more saw the Oracle's apartment.

"Well now, I figured you'd be coming" said the Oracle from the kitchen.

Walking in, Naruto asked, "You figured, or you knew?"

The Oracle smiled before answering; "Now I think we both know the answer to that question, don't we?"

"Yes, we do" replied Naruto.

"You're Haku" said the Oracle, turning her attention to the girl.

"Yes, but who are you? What is this place? Why am I not dead?" asked Haku, going a million miles a minute, but the Oracle just laughed.

"The Architect said it's possible to create her a new body?" said Naruto.

"Yes. All it will take is a sample of her DNA to create a perfectly cloned body. Once that happens, we can use it as a place to empty her mind into and it will be as if she never left her own body, though her new one will not be nearly as well trained" replied the Oracle.

"I'll make sure to tell Zabuza. Now, I have more questions that not even Neo could answer a few minutes ago" replied Naruto.

"You want to know about the technology beneath the sea and below the earth" replied the Oracle in a knowing way. "The entire machine city is able to be operated, and much of it moved, though you would need more room than just your apartment. Talk to the Hokage about your parents."

"I've asked about my parents hundreds of times, he always told me that they must have died in the Kyuubi attack" replied Naruto.

"Oh please. That old geezer thinks it's safer you not know. It's your right" said the Oracle.

"What is? Do you know who my parents were?" asked Naruto. Haku had kind of dropped from the conversation at this point.

"You already know the answer to that question. We told you that we've had scouts in the real world for as long as the humans had regained the planet" replied the Oracle.

"Who were they?" asked Naruto, sitting down, in shock. He was finally getting some answers. But what the Oracle told him was not as he expected. He almost went ballistic, swearing to kill half of the village before the Oracle, and Sati, who had entered half way through his rant, managed to calm him.

Haku was confused now too…nobody paid attention to it.

Once he calmed down, Naruto exited the mindscape and informed Zabuza of what he was doing. The Demon of the Mist seemed unsure for a moment, but Naruto convinced him. Naruto then exited the house, causing all the flying sentinels to fly down and bow.

"I want you to get every working machine that you can to start collecting whatever remnants you can from the Machine city, and from Zion.

"_Sir, what is the purpose for this?"_ asked the lead sentinel.

"I'm going to need as much tech as I can get. I made a promise to bring the machines back to glory. To do that, I'll need every piece of old technology that you can bring me.

"_As you wish"_ replied the sentinel, before all of them flew off toward the ocean where the Machine City lay.

"Oh yeah" said Naruto. "This is gonna work."

Chapter end.

_**Important Note-Involves Pairing Info.**_

Ok, as MOST of you know, the main pairing is going to be NarutoxSati, as she has become a teenager now. I just need to know if you want to change this into a harem or not. If so, the pairing is set as NarutoxSatixfemHakuxTenten. I'll stick a poll on my profile shortly so you can vote.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Just so everyone knows, I've decided to keep the single pairing for this one. I know some people are gonna ask what the deal with Haku was then, but she'll mainly be around as Naruto's ally, along with Zabuza. Also, while the story is a single NarutoxSati pairing, there's going to be lots of girls hanging around, but that will be explained later in the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Matrix

"I want what's mine, Old Man. I don't care what the will says. I'm aware, I can take care of myself, and I need the space." Sarutobi sighed at the blonde's outburst and rubbed his temples. He felt a major migraine coming on, and knew it would only get worse.

"What would you possibly need the Namikaze clan compound for?" he asked.

"Namikaze clan business" replied Naruto, angrily. "And as it's clan business, I don't have to tell you anything. Not to mention, as I technically am acting clan head, I can overrule the will of my parents, seeing as they were in MY clan. And I'm telling you to give me what is coming to me. I have had a really bad week, so please don't test me."

Sarutobi just took a puff from his pipe and sighed. Standing, he walked over to a portrait of the Forth Hokage, before it swung open, revealing a safe behind it. Putting in the combination, Sarutobi opened it to reveal several papers, along with a few scrolls, some books, and a set of keys. Handing them to Naruto, he explained.

"The keys are to the Namikaze compound. Among those papers are a map to the place, you're parent's wills and letters to you. The scrolls carry several of your parents' more...special possessions, and the books contain their jutsus. I truly hope...that you are able to use them well" he said.

"And I will" said Naruto, curtly. "Now, I'm very busy, so if you wouldn't mind, I'll be taking my leave now." With that, he hopped out the window, before Sarutobi jumped in shock as he was whisked away by a giant, metal squid. As the thing flew away, and he saw that Naruto apparently knew what he was doing, the Sandaime relaxed ever so slightly, before falling back in his chair.

"I'm getting too old for this shit" he muttered. "Just what has happened to you Naruto?"

"_My lord"_ rang the cold voice of the sentinel in Naruto's mind. _"I'm receiving word that we have reached Zion. Before anything else, the others will begin retrieving any still working Zion hovercraft."_

"Perfect" replied Naruto. "And the Machine city?"

"_On the move, for the most part. Much of the actual city will be moved, however, the Matrix signal generator will stay in its current location. Several other sentinels have reactivated many of our machine brethren and they are on their way"_ replied the squid-like machine.

"Alright. Once we get the location, send word that they are to relocate there, but discretely. We don't need the panic of everyone in the village freaking out over an 'army'." The sentinel did not respond, but Naruto was sure his orders would be met. Flying over the Hokage Monument into the forest on top of it, Naruto and the sentinel landed outside of a massive structure that was the Namikaze clan compound.

"Whoa this place is huge" said Naruto, walking to the gate. "Why has nobody tried to get in here..." Naruto looked outside and was shocked to see that the sentinel was being forced back by a yellow field that manifested with every time it attempted to enter. Also, there was what looked like sparks flying from where the sentinel touched the field before being forced back.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto. "Get in here." No sooner had the words left his lips that the field dissipated and the sentinel slipped in quickly. It glided through the air around Naruto, and stuck out its tentacle-like appendages, revealing several scanners, running them all over Naruto before running them all over the gates.

"_Sir, it appears that some sort of field of energy protects this place in a dome around the entire structure"_ said the sentinel. _"You had no difficulty getting in, obviously as this place is yours, but I was only able to enter when you commanded, leading me to believe that this place is only accessible with your permission."_

"So this place is without a doubt, a fortress" said Naruto. "Perfect. Well then, all machines have permission to enter here, just for future reference."

"_Very well" _replied the sentinel. _"I'll send the word out now."_

"You do that" announced Naruto. "I'm going to explore this place."

"_Very well"_ said the sentinel. _"Would you like to have the procedure prepared for when the others begin arriving."_

"Make it so" said Naruto over his shoulder, as he walked into the house. Entering the house, Naruto disappeared from view as the sentinel used its signal relays to spread word of their location and Naruto's orders.

Walking through the place, Naruto found out how massive it was. Aside from the many other buildings in the area, the main house he was in was massive. However, all of the buildings were small in comparison to what lay beneath. Under the structures was a series of interconnecting underground rooms and passages that must have extended half way into the mountain. Some of the chambers were massive. It was perfect for keeping many of the relocated technology and machines, at least the ones that could fit through the passageways into them. There was easily enough space to fit a small army between the compound and the underground areas.

Searching more in the main house, Naruto found what he could see had to have been his parents' room. Now his room. Walking toward the window, he could see several machines arriving already. Several of which, the 'Doc-bots" as he dubbed them, were waiting outside as a lot of equipment came in, many components to be put into him. While he could enter the Matrix through his mind alone, it took a great deal of concentration to leave. So, he was getting several implants, that would allow him to be hooked up and "jacked in" to the Matrix. While he wasn't looking forward to it, he figured it would be for the best. Grimacing, he began his trek outside, so the procedure could begin.

Timeskip

"Gah!" shouted Sakura, pulling her pink hair in frustration. "Kakashi-sensei being late I can understand at this point, but Naruto too?"

"Naruto's been acting strange lately" replied Sasuke. "But it may be best, in light of the situation, to ignore it Sakura." Said girl instantly blushed and began playing with her hair rather than pulling it.

"Oh, right" she said. "You know what's best Sasuke. We should probably leave Naruto alone."

"No need, I'm right here." Turning around, they saw Naruto, covered in bandages, hobbling up to them. Aside from his his nose to his forehead, he was completely covered up. Only his nose, blue eyes showed beneath the bandages.

"Oh my God, Naruto, are you alright?" asked Sakura, running up to the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine" replied Naruto. "Just had some surgery a few days ago, but I'm good now."

"What surgery?" asked Sasuke, staring at Naruto darkly.

"Special surgery" said Naruto, signifying that was the end of it. As if a sign to the affirmative, Kakashi took this moment to show, before showing the same concern for Naruto as Sakura had. Naruto sighed. "Would it make you all feel better if I remove my bandages?" he asked.

"Yes" was the simultaneous answer of both his teammates, but Kakashi just remained silent. Sighing again, he reached up and removed the the bandages from his head. They saw that his head was shaved down, with only bits of hair growing. Looking his head over, Kakashi recoiled at the metal plug now imbedded in the base of Naruto's skull. As he continued removing his bandages, sans the ones under his clothing, they were all shocked at the plugs on his arms and legs, which were visible as he had worn light clothing rather than his jumpsuit. Just a black t-shirt and shorts.

"Naruto, what's happening to you?" asked Sakura, but got a glare in return.

"Nothing I didn't want" replied Naruto. Kakashi looked at his blonde student in shock. He swore if it was the last thing he did he would find out what was happening with Naruto. "Just leave it."

"Well then" began Kakashi. "I have an announcement to make. This morning I went to a meeting of all the Jonin senseis, and I've decided to nominate you all for the upcoming Chuunin exams." At this, he reached into his vest and removed three sheets of paper, handing them to each of his students, though Naruto took his with a slight grimace, still feeling the after affects of his surgery. Sakura began to look a bit worried, while Sasuke just smirked. "Just fill out the forms and come to the Academy in three days for the exam if you wanna take it" he continued, before giving them all an eye smile, flashing the peace sign, and disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"So, um... what do you think about all this, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. In truth the girl was nervous. She wasn't sure she was ready to be promoted. However, Sasuke seemed confident enough, and she didn't want to look weak in front of him.

"We take the exams, we kick everyone's ass, and we get promoted, it's as simple as that" replied the Uchiha, his hands folded in front of his face as he sat against the railing of the bridge they were on. The one which served as a meeting point for the team.

"For once, I agree with Sasuke" said Naruto, walking forward. "I think we shou-" He lost his train of thought as his weak legs caught on something, causing him to trip. He put his arms out to catch himself, and closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable collision with the ground. But it never came. Cracking open his eyes, he saw a shocked Sasuke and Sakura, before looking down at himself. He was just as shocked as they were as he seemingly was levitating in the air. The shock though seemed to cause the brief floating moment to end and he collapsed onto the ground.

"I can fly" he whispered to himself. He had known it was possible, at the very least to an extent, to replicate the powers of those in the Matrix. Flight was one of Neo's abilities, but Naruto had never imagined that the flight power would manifest itself.

"Alright, what the hell is up with you Naruto?" asked Sasuke, walking up to the blonde. "First it's the squids, then the metal implants, and now you can fly? Where is this coming from? Tell me!" At that he grabbed Naruto by the shirt and hoisted him up.

"I suggest you leave it. I wouldn't want to mess you up before the exams" replied Naruto smugly, but with a bit of a groan, as he was still sore.

"Naruto, you will tell me what I want to know" ordered Sasuke. "I don't even care that you have this power, but however you got it was through unnatural means, which would imply it can be gotten by others as well. I want in." Before he could say more, Naruto shot his arms out with incredible speed, jamming his fingers into Sasuke's arm and neck in several places. The Uchiha dropped Naruto, before falling on his back, his entire body rigid.

"Gah, what did you do to me?" he shouted. Naruto just rubbed his arms, trying to abate the soreness.

"I simply struck several nerves, rendering you paralyzed for the next hour or so" he replied. "Like I said, It'd be a shame to mess you up before the exams, so I decided on something with no lasting effects."

"Naruto, you shouldn't have done that" said Sakura. "Attacking your teammates isn't exactly the best way to represent the leaf."

"Oh, I'm sorry" replied Naruto. "And where were you when Sasuke grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up? I hate to break it to you, but you're running a double standard." He seemed like he wasn't even paying attention to the matter at hand, focusing instead on crouching and jumping, each time going slightly higher, and hovering for slightly longer. As he crouched down once more, deep within the recesses of his mind, a massive amount of red, demonic chakra began flowing from underneath one of the doors in his mental hallway. Leaping into the air, the force of his jump forced the ground to crater and he leapt into the air, shooting up and up and up, but he did not descend back to Sakura. She looked on in shock as Naruto flew upwards, until she lost sight of him above the clouds.

Up in the air, Naruto was having the time of his life. He knew how to fly based on the information download, but he never had experienced flight before. It was one of the most amazing feelings ever. Flying high, grabbing the clouds in his fingers. Naruto laughed at the sensations, his pain forgotten for the moment. Spying the Namikaze compound, he flew downward, descending, landing directly in front of its sentinel-guarded gate, slamming into the ground with great force, but unlike when he began, there was no crater left in the ground this time. Walking in, he entered a large field, now used to house and power still workable hovercraft. Entering one of the largest, he quickly found the main deck, several chairs with monitors set up. A few smaller machines, looking like mechanical spiders, quickly helped him get strapped into one of them, before he took a deep breath as a metal rod was taken and hooked into the plug in the back of his head. He felt a twinge and a small bit of an electric shock. Closing his eyes and reopening them, he saw that he now stood in the construct program, the endless white void nearly burning his eyes.

Before that could happen, the entire area shifted into a dojo type area, perfect for small sparing matches. "Hello" said Naruto. "Anybody home?"

"Yeah, we're here." Turning around, Naruto saw both Seraph and Sati standing in front of him. "Are you ready?" asked Sati.

"As I'll ever be" replied the blond, slipping into a fighting stance. "Who am I fighting now?" he asked. For the past few days after the surgery, Naruto had been hooked up to the Matrix, participating in various fights with multiple shinobi stand-ins, usually five or so at a time. He kept doing it over and over, every once in a while they used programmed versions of real shinobi.

"You'll be sparring with Sati" said Seraph calmly, making Naruto nearly choke.

"Wait, what?" asked Naruto. "Why am I sparring her?" No sooner had the words left his lips then Sati had leapt into the air and spun, throwing a kick which nearly smashed his face, and would have had he not ducked backwards. "Whoa!" he shouted. "Where did you learn that?" The darker-skinned girl just smirked.

"Seraph taught me everything he know when it comes to fighting" she said smugly. "What's the matter? Don't wanna fight a girl?"

"No, it's not that" said Naruto defensively. "But it's just that almost every time I've seen you, you've been in the kitchen with the Oracle. I didn't know you could fight."

"Well, now you do" the girl replied, throwing a roundhouse kick to Naruto's face, but he raised his arm up and blocked, before throwing a kick to her leg in order to make her fall over. Instead, she jumped up over his sweep and sent her other foot into his chest, shoving him back as she landed on her feet. Naruto flipped backward into a hand stand before flipping down into a crouch. Standing, he was just in time to block a punch thrown at his face. Using both his hands, he grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm over to flip her onto her back, but she flipped over herself and through a kick to his rips, forcing him to let go of her. Throwing a backspin kick at his head, Sati growled when he caught her leg. Jumping, she hooked her foot up to catch him on the other side of the head, but Naruto grabbed that as well.

Spinning around, Naruto threw the girl toward a wood post, causing her to break it as she fell to the ground. "Well, it looks like you're not the only one who knows how to fight." Sati growled and jumped to her feet. Sati and Naruto both threw a roundhouse kick at the other, both blocking the other's kick. Sati through a backspin at Naruto but he merely crouched down, allowing her to send a powerful frontal kick to his face, knocking him onto his back. Hopping forward, she tried to stomp on his face, but he caught her foot and threw her away before jumping to his feet and turning to face her. Running to each other, Naruto threw a punch which she caught under her arm and held it there. Sending a sharp kick to his shins, Sati then knocked her head into his, causing him to stagger backwards, but he righted himself quickly, throwing another punch, she caught his wrist and gripped it, pulling it off to the side as she launched a fist of her own at Naruto. However, he merely grabbed her wrist in the same manner, pulling it to the opposite side.

The two struggled for a moment, before both realized what position they were in. Namely, one where they were pressed up against each other, so close they could feel each other's breath. Both blushed and let go of the other. As Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, trying to rid his head of any thoughts pertaining the girl and the position they were just in. Sati, while also having similar problems, got over them more quickly, quickly grabbing Naruto and throwing him into the wall.

"Ahhh" he grunted in surprise. "Cheap shot!"

"Doesn't matter" replied Sati, turning away from him and crossing her arms. "I still win. It was your own fault for losing focus on what was happening."

"But I...but you...but..." sputtered Naruto in confusion. Eventually, he just sighed in frustration before getting up. When Sati turned to look at him, he just waved his hand in the universal sign for 'bring it on'. Rushing at Naruto, Sati threw a punch which Naruto quickly dodged before sending a powerful kick directly to her stomach. It connected and knocked the virtual wind out of the exile's lungs, before he grabbed her, whipped around and slammed her up against the wall. Getting her focus back, Sati clapped her hands on each side of his head, over his ears, in order to disorient him. It worked and he dropped her, but sent a wild punch that connected with her temple, flipping over her head first into the ground.

Leaning down, Naruto held out his hand to help, but when Sati grabbed it, she yanked it and swept his legs, causing him to also end up on the floor. Rolling over on top of him, Sati threw a punch at Naruto's face, stopping it half an inch from his nose, making him flinch. "Ok" she said. "Now I win."

"Crap" muttered Naruto, bringing a satisfied smirk to the girl's face.

"Hey Naruto?" Both combatants looked up to see Haku appear before them. "Any news on how my new body's coming?"

"Zabuza is currently finishing up some affairs, and then he'll come here" said Naruto, addressing the next question before it was even asked. "The process of growing you a new body has started. According to the Architect, it will be approximately three months to form you a new body, utilizing an accelerated growth procedure."

"It's amazing. The ability to just...create life like that" said Haku. "It's incredible. I mean, do you understand what this could mean. Especially to a village which practically worships bloodline abilities."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, completely oblivious. Haku looked at him as if to question his intelligence.

"You really don't get it" she said incredulously. "You could not only just grow your own army, you could grown say, an army of Sharingan users, or Byakugan, or even my own bloodline. The possibilities are endless." Naruto's eyes widened. He had never thought of that. "Now, could you maybe get out of that position you two? Or are you just going to get it on right there on the floor?" Naruto and Sati just blushed and Naruto threw Sati off of him before standing up. He tried to explain, but as Haku just laughed, he realized she had been joking.

"Funny, really funny" he said, shaking his head, before helping Sati up.

"She is right you know" said Seraph, speaking up for the first time since Naruto and Sati had begun fighting. "In theory, you could also combine your own genetics with the genetics of the other person, and in essence, you can grow your own children." That put Naruto into deep thought. He could grow a family. Something that had eluded him for so long. He could now literally create a family for himself.

"Good point" said Naruto. "But first I would need to collect the DNA samples. Preferably from females. The thought of crossbreeding my genetics with another guy is _kinda_ disturbing. Then of course we have the problem of the females themselves. They probably wouldn't take too kindly to that idea."

"You could always keep them here. The more difficult ones could be plugged and hooked up to the Matrix, while the cooperative ones could merely live with you" said Seraph. Sati just looked at him oddly.

"You really would support that idea?" she asked.

"Times have changed, both for us and for them Sati" replied Seraph. "And as he is working with us and the machines, it stands to reason that he would end up taking some prisoners at some point."

"And the perfect time to find some prisoners, as well as potential allies, is just around the corner...The chuunin exams" finished Naruto.

Chapter end.

Sorry, I need chapters to get longer for this, but unfortunately, the plot for this story is incredibly jumpy during the beginning. Hope you enjoyed though, and sorry for the wait

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	5. Find me on Twitter

I have decided that rather than have people keep PMing me about stories, to set up a Twitter account. Through this account, I will post regular updates on which stories I am working on, and how far they have gotten, that way, you can all take note of this and ease up a little on all the messages. The account is listed as

Fan_of_Fanfics

Hope you all can find me, my pic is the same on there as it is my profile.


End file.
